warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Fall
Las''t ''Fa''l''l Episode Ten, Season Two, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Last Fall Snowbreeze couldn't believe what I just said. "What?" She stared at me, her eyes wide and full of disbelief. I tiredly repeated what I had just said. "Crowheart's dead." Dawnfur gulped. "How did this happen?" My blearily blinked my eyes, still a bit tired from tearing through the undergrowth after my discovery and my apology. Minnowfur bowed her head, as if praying that his spirit was in StarClan safely now. Snowbreeze had her eyes closed now, and her breathing was shallow. "There was rogue scent all over him." I mewed. "He must have been killed by rogues." Brownhare narrowed his eyes. "Do you know those rogues?" I nodded grimly. "How fierce and aggresive are they?" I concentrated on the memories of your past journey. "Pretty fierce." I admitted. "Last time they took Reedtail and ran. We had to chase them, and then... they killed Reedtail. It was a pretty gruesome battle, and we lost three warriors to them." Brownhare frowned. "If they're back now, we have to be careful." "We?" Dawnfur suddenly interrupted. "You aren't part of us, Brownhare. You're some random visitor who decided to intrude on us!" The tom flinched away, but did not argue. I gave Dawnfur a stern glare, and she returned it with a soft snarl. Snowbreeze still looked devastated. "What's wrong?" I mewed, then realized I shouldn't have even asked. "Crowheart." Snowbreeze whispered. "I'm so sorry... I should have told you that I did love you... Now you're last memory of me will always be a bad one..." She bgan to sob, and we let her mourn in peace. Minnowfur still had her head bowed, as if she was remembering Crowheart and Reedtail at the same time. Pain pierced at my heart when I realized that he did love me, and I shouldn't have ever been so cold with him. The snow blew around us, reminding us that leaf-bare was still dragging on. Shuddering, I beckoned for them to come inside my new den. "What happened to your old one?" Minnowfur mewed softly, looking around. I winced. "I didn't want Shade haunting me in that den, so I made a new one." They obviously understood. It had took me ages to build this den, and then I had found out that Crowheart was dead. Running through the undergrowth, I had been utterly defeated, and barely managed to gather my friends together. Not knowing why, I invited Brownhare to join us. "We have to do something about them." He suddenly mewed, oblivious of Dawnfur's furious glare. "These rogues can't just roam freely with nothing to fear. They obviously don't fear you if they killed Crowheart." I was puzzled. "Then why kill Crowheart?" Snowbreeze's head snapped up. "Because they remember us, and they hate us. We nearly killed Frosty, their leader, remember? They're out for revenge, and Crowheart was their first target." That was not a pleasant thought. "So we have a band of rogues after us." "That's about right." Dawnfur sighed. "This is getting better and better. First we lose some of our best friends to a journey for more prey, then my own friend turns out to be a thief and a traitor, and now we're being hunted by a group of rogues!" "Don't forget that Shimmershard might have been helping the rogues too." I reminded her. "Why else would she steal the prey?" Dawnfur shrugged grimly. "Whatever her reason is, we'll never find out now." She hissed, frustrated. "She's dead." "No," the brown tom mewed. "There's another way to find out." We all stared at him, and he mewed slyly. "We confront the rogues." "Okay," Brownhare mewed, taking charge. "First, Storm, you'll come with me. Snowbreeze, Dawnfur, and Minnowfur will head out together." "Wait." Some one else stopped us. We all glanced back, and Bramblestar was there, alongside a tom that looked just like him. "This is Tigerstripe and he wanted to help all of you with your quests and missions." The tom stepped forward hesitantly. Dawnfur looked him over. "He'll do." She mewed disdainfully, "Hopefully you'll do better than Crowheart did." Snowbreeze gave her a furious gaze, but Dawnfur waved her down. Bramblestar frowned at the ShadowClan she-cat, but Tigerstripe mewed. "I'm sure I'll do better than him." He snarled. "And if I do fail, you'll be the first I slaughter." "Why me?" She mewed innocently. He snorted and looked away. "He has some temper problems, but he's a good warrior." Bramblestar promised, looking at the warrior with a snort. Tigerstripe rolled his eyes and strode over to us. "Okay, sorry about my anger issues. I was just... annoyed that I was being teased." Dawnfur's ear flicked and she mewed briskly. "You'll come with me then. I'll explain what's going on." She flicked her tail, leaving us all bewildered. Tigerstripe shrugged and strolled after her, looking unconcerned about Dawnfur's attitude. I shrugged myself and beckoned to Brownhare. "Let's start searcing." He nodded, and followe dme outside. "Why did you even come here?" I mewed, my eyes curious. "Did you hate your Clan or something?" Brownhare laughed and shook his head. "I'm a traveler, and you guys caught my eye. I mean, how often do you see cats from different Clans merged together to fight back evil?" Brownhare asked. "Not a lot." I admitted. "But we came together in bad times. Now we're like an inseparable family who doesn't invite others to join. That's why Dawnfur's beign so hostile. She's afraid that we'll fall apart with so many new arrivals." Brownhare only flicked his tail. "She's a protective she-cat, you're lucky to have her." "Did you really want to be a medicine cat?" I asked, looking him over. He didn't seem built for a warrior, but his slender form made him look like a moor runner. "Yes." I noticed his slight hesitation. "You didn't become one, correct?" Brownhare hesitated once more. "No... But I tried to even after my leader told me I couldn't. I loved being a warrior, but it felt wrong to kill others in battle. Where I came from, it was alright to kill anyone who came on your territory. My leader refused to make me a medicine cat, even after I showed him how good I was with herbs." "What did you do in the end?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "There was a great battle between two Clans, and I was told to join the battle patrol. When I charged into battle alongside my Clanmates... I... I nearly got killed, and I nearly had to kill the warrior who tried to strangle me. Even as I pinned him down, it seemed wrong to kill him, so... I... I ran." I blinked my eyes, confused. "You... ran?" "Yes I ran." Brownhare confirmed. "I couldn't stand the fact that killing wasn't forbidden in my Clan, so I left. I traveled for a moon, and reached here. Wandering around territory, I could smell Clan scents. I was afraid to confort them, too frightened to know who they were." "In case they killed you." I guessed. "Yes. I ended up hearing you guys talk about someone stealing prey, and decided to help." Brownhare confessed. "What about you?" "What do you mean?" Brownhare mewed. "Why did you help the Clans?" I bowed my head, the memory fresh and still ful of grief. "My... s-sister, Shade, liked to help, so she started to help the Clans. When the snow hit us hard, Shade let me lead the patrol. After that, I was commited to this group." "What happened to Shade?" Tears were beginning to spring from my eyes as I tried to answer him. "Shade... Shade died." I managed to spit out. Brownhare froze. "I'm sorry for your loss." He mewed softly. "Don't be." The tom watched me carefully. "Why not? I mean it's not pleasant to love someone you love. She was a beloved sister of yours, yes?" I nodded, then responded. "Yes, but you shouldn't have to be sorry for what's passed now. I'll get better, and it won't be that bad." "It won't always get better." He looked into my blue eyes, and I looked into his yellow ones. "Do you know from experience?" He laughed, a bitter noise. "It hurt than anything else, and it hasn't gotten better." ~ We padded back, reporting no signs of rogues. Brownhare decided we needed to change partners, so he assigned my with Snowbreeze. "To make sure the rogues don't target one group." He explained. I just shrugged and went along with what he said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep talking to him about that conversation... As Dawnfur followed Minnowfur through the undergrowth, she felt a bit strange. Tigerstripe was an interesting tom, and his birth reminded Dawnfur of the three cats who had more power than StarClan. He's the son of Lionblaze. They had chatted, sharing moments and memories as if they were friends. "Hey Tigerstripe, why did you bother thinking of helping us?" The dark brown tabby had shrugged. "Why not? You're heroes in ThunderClan. Plus, when Crowheart died, I realized that we're facing something bad, and I wanted to help." "That's all?" Dawnfur snorted. Tigerstripe smirked. "You'll be surprised at what I'm capable of. I'm a great fighter, and if we're going against rogues, I can be very useful." The huge V-nick in his ear kept catching Dawfur's eye. "Well then, you're confident." She purred. "What happened to your ear then?" Tigerstripe flicked his injured ear as if showing off his battle scar. "A proud battle against a badger. I did some heavy damage on that beast, and it only gave me this nick in the ear." "Only." Dawnfur pointed out. "Depending on how you see it." Tigerstripe laughed. "You're pretty funny. I see you get along fine with the others, even with your sarcastic comments." "Oh, I'm just making a show." She mewed airily, then more seriously, she mewed. "We went through hard times, and that's enough to make sure we're a family. Plus, you should have seen how I argued with Storm at first." "I should have." Tigerstripe agreed. "I'm sure it would have been hilarious." She only purred, and kept searching, knowing the tom wasn't a danger to her precious family at all. "Welcome to the family." She laughed, nudging him playfully. "Why thank you." Padding through the undergrowth beside Snowbreeze, I smacked back another fern. "Gosh! These rogues are hard to find." I groaned. "How many more brambles will we have to fight to find them?" Snowbreeze didn't respond, but even she was having trouble navigating through the snow. She sighed softly. "This may be a trap." She reminded me. "We don't know who and what Brownhare is doing here." Her blue eyes were hollow and empty. "Are you still mourning him?" I asked softly. "Of course!" She turned on me, her eyes angry. I shrank back, ready to yelp out my apology. Her eyes softened, and she mewed. "I loved him, and he didn't really know that in the end. He died thinking I hated him." I curled my tail around her, and mewed. "Do you think he deserved you?" She shrugged. "At first, yes. But he started to flirt with you, and I was heartbroken. I loved him dearly, but he acted so strange around me. Then he started to act like a jerk, but I couldn't accept that he didn't love me. In the end, as you guys saw, I burst and let him go. I fear that he died thinking we all hated him..." Laying my head next to her, I whispered. "I'm sure he knows that now in StarClan..." She sighed thoughtfully. "I hope so too, I'm just worried about this upcoming danger. Who knows what Frosty will do to us." She's right. I thought. We don't know what Frosty will do if she finds us. She's already found Crowheart and killed him. Breathing in hard, I sniffed the air. "Snowbreeze, do you smell that?" I mewed suddenly. The WindClan she-cat froze, and listened. "There's something moving nearby." She whispered. "We have to check it out." I nodded tersely, and we padded forward, scanning the area. Suspicion made my paws tingle, but I didn't know what was in the area. Suddenly, a flash of fur caught my eye. "Watch ou-!" A tail covered my mouth, and I saw brown and white fur surrounding me. "Hey Frosty, do you like my catch?" The rogue leader laughed. "Kitkat, that cat's no use. You should catch more useful creatures like this one." She pointed at Snowbreeze. "She's a real Clan cat." Kitkat, my captor rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to let her go?" Frosty looked me over and mused, "She's a bit scrawny, and a rogue, just like us. I'd leave her here, even if she warns the others, it'll be too late for this one." I struggled a bit, but Kitkat kept a firm grasp on me. "You always know what's best, Frosty." The ginger and white she-cat mewed sarcastically. "That's why we all follow you." The white she-cat laughed. "That's right, we don't follow you because the last time we did, you nearly killed us all. You with the imperfect fur." "Imperfect fur?" Kitkat frantically looked at her own fur. "It looks better than yours!" She pouted. Frosty smirked. "That's because it's white. Plus, I keep it in better shape than you do." She pointed out. Kitkat sighed, but before she could react, I clawed to get free. Kitkat struggled to keep a hold on me, but Frosty flicked her tail. "Let her go, let's get this one to safety." And then they were gone... With Snowbreeze. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold